bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Drak
Draks were a reptilian species native to Drakulon in the Manchi Sector. They evolved from a predator species into a warrior society that still feed on the blood of their prey. Biology and Appearance The Draks were stocky in build and have heavy endo- and exo-skeletal systems. The Draks had scaly skin that was dark gray or purple in appearance. They had two tendrils that extended out of their inner forearms at the wrist. One tendril was used for grappling, while the other tendril was a proboscis that was used to feed on the blood of their prey. A Drak preferred its prey alive so that the blood was still warm. Society and Culture The Draks were a quick tempered, warrior race. They believed in the survival of the fittest and in eliminating their enemies as quickly and ruthlessly as possible. Male Draks held all positions of power and cared for the male children over the age of 12. In Drak society females were seen as inferior and held all positions of service, they would have to walk behind their mate and male relatives and they could not speak to a male over the age of 12 unless spoken to first. Every five cycles, all willing Draks participated in the Dra'han'kan, a ceremonial gladiatorial battle that determined the Drak's ruling body for the next five cycles. Although deaths were not unheard of, the battles are traditionally non-lethal. The winner of the battles became the head of the ruling body which was also made up of the four surviving runner-ups. Male Draks that ventured offworld would typically be game hunters, assassins or bounty hunters. Female Draks would rarely, if ever, be found offworld. And should a female leave Drakulon by herself, she would soon find herself being hunted and executed. History The Draks believed themselves to be the only intelligent species in galaxy until around 6042 BBY, when an alien starship landed on Drakulon. Most of the aliens aboard were quickly slaughtered while the survivors fled the planet. The Draks found the blood of this new prey to be sweet and intoxicating. The alien starship was followed by the Draks back to their homeworld. Even though neither species had yet to develop hyperdrive technology and it took several weeks to reach each other's planet, this event was the beginning of the Rotronian-Drak Conflicts. When their area of space was discovered by the Republic, both the Draks and the Rotronians assimilated hyperdrive technology which caused the Rotronian-Drak Conflicts to become more frequent. The Rotronian-Drak Conflicts continued until the coming of the Galactic Empire whose military forced the two species into an uneasy peace. RPG D6 Stats Technology Level: Space Government: Ruler by Selection Home Planet or System: Drakulon Attribute Dice: 11D DEXERITY 3D/5D KNOWLEDGE 1D+1/3D+2 MECHANICAL 1D/3D PERCEPTION 2D+2/4D+2 STRENGTH 2D/4D+2 TECHNICAL 1D/3D Special Abilities: Type II Atmosphere Breathing: They require breath masks on Type I atmospheres or they suffer a -1D penalty to all actions. Thermal Vision: They see everything as heat differentials. Blood Smell: Draks get a +2D to Perception/search to track the smell of blood. Tendrils: They have two tendrils that extend out of their inner forearms at the wrist. One tendril, with a range of up to 3 meters, is used for grappling with a +1D bonus to brawling. The other tendril, with a range of up to 1 meter, is a proboscis that causes 5D damage; a stun result or better means the proboscis broke through the targets skin, blood draining causes 4D damage each round. Story Factors: Rotronian-Drak Conflict: Though the millennia long Rotronian-Drak conflict has been resolved recently through Imperial intervention, there still exists a high degree of animosity between the two species. Move: 10/14 Size: 1.6-2 meters tall Lifespan: 250 standard years Category:Species Category:Species of the Manchi Sector Category:Species Category:Species of the Manchi Sector